This is a Phase I application to adapt a portable cell separation for use as a mechanism for drawing blood, adding and mixing glycerol, and recovering the blood. Current glyceration is performed by a manual open system method felt by the applicants to be prone to contamination, erratic mixing, and resulting in poor quality of glycerized blood. The closed system glycerolization automates the collection of blood and addition of glycerol based on the companies "Dynamic Disk" technology. This involves a flexible polymer which during centrification expands to form a pocket for the blood collection and then can be used elastic recoil to pump the blood out again. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.